


The Day That We First Met

by Quetzalcoatl_is_my_Momma



Series: Settle down, this beating heart. Hold me close right from the start... [5]
Category: Fairy Tail, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Birth!Fic!, F/M, I'm back, M/M, Natsu and Peter are now parents!, bitchez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quetzalcoatl_is_my_Momma/pseuds/Quetzalcoatl_is_my_Momma
Summary: Peter and Natsu's daughter, Mary Kathrine Parker, has arrived. Peter loves his family so much, and he wants his baby girl to know it, come what may.





	The Day That We First Met

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I’m back with another story for SDTBH and In case y’all wonder what happened with The Spider and the Salamander, That was an accident with the deleting- it was not intentional! I’ve re-uploaded the story now as well as this new chappy! This one is taking off in a montage after Peter's and Natsu’s wedding: She’s told him she was pregnant with his baby after the 'Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away' *Dodges throwing knives from the audience at the mention of the story* and they’re now telling the Avengers during the after party. I’ve already decided that the baby will be a girl and had consulted my family about names! The baby won’t have any outlandish powers except fire breathing, a few scales, and heat invulnerability like Natsu has. The song (and the name of the title) is an acapella by Peter Hollens, his music is amazing and when I heard this song I cried at how emotional he was in the video- Peter is what a father is forever!!!! Look the song up on YouTube! it'as the same name as the story title!

(Four Weeks Along)

 

“Avengers! SHIELD people in the Tower at the moment!” the after party for Natsu and Peter's wedding was finally winding down; Snapdragon flowers and webbing riddled everywhere, Thor on the threshold of being drunk with his Asgardian mead, Loki looking at the newlyweds curiously before realization dawned in his eyes as he swirled his Asgardian wine. Peter was standing behind Natsu on top of a table, hands lightly placed on her wings and caressing them with gentle rubs. Fury looked over at them, swirling his own wine as he waited patiently.

 

“Natsu and I have an important announcement to make!” once all eyes were on them, Peter pulled out two bags of ice and stood to Natsu’s left. “What’s this?” the Wall Crawler asked as he held up one bag of ice. “That is ice, Underoos.” Tony supplied helpfully. “And this?” “uummmm… more ice?” Bucky said, confusion. “Where are you going with this?” Clint asked carefully. Natsu smirked and placed a hand over her belly. “Baby!” “why are you quoting lyrics from Ice’s one-hit wonder song?” Sam asked. Peter and Natsu stifled their laughter and did the motions again. “Ice, Ice, Baby!” the buffer symbol was so visible that FRIDAY actually made one appear overhead the Avenger’s group via a hologram in the Tower.

 

Then they all understood at once.

 

“Oh my god I’m gonna be a grandfather/mother!” (Tony/Pepper)

“I’m gonna be an uncle!” (Thor, Clint, Steve, Sam, Rhodey, T’Challa)

“Forget Uncles I’m an Aunt!!” (Wanda, Natasha, Suri)

 

Steve and Bucky approached and gave the newlyweds a hug or a pat on the back. “How far along are you?” “Four weeks! As far as I know, the baby may be completely normal, have my powers, or have Peter's…” The King of Wakanda approached the two, Peter slightly tense but relaxing when the king bowed slightly to the two. “As the King of Wakanda, I promise that anything you two may need, I will help in any way I can. What is the child’s name?” Peter smiled tenderly at his new wife, running fingers through her finally tamed mane of pink hair. “We don’t know if it’s a boy or a girl yet, so we’re waiting until it’s born. We want it to be a surprise for everyone and us.” Clint came forward and wrapped Natsu and Peter up in a hug. “Be sure to come out to Homestead when you have the time- trust me, kids take up energy like little gasoline tanks.”

 

Natsu laughed. “You and Laura managed just fine, right? How bad can it be?”

 

**(Eight Weeks Along)**

 

“Okay, everyone’s blindfolds are on?” Doctor Helen Cho was doing a check-up on the newest member of the Parker family while Peter was next to Natsu and the rest of the Avengers were crammed into the room. Peter and Natsu were _very_ adamant about keeping the gender a surprise, and they were only there for the hearing of their baby’s first heartbeat to the world. So adamant that all in the room except Helen were wearing blindfolds and FRIDAY was under a new protocol called ***No-Spoilers*** and her cameras were switched off for all days that Natsu needed to do her check-up, but the recordings for sound were still on.

 

“Yes, yes just let us hear it already!” Natsu said, wriggling with impatience. Peter chuckled and held her hand tightly, smoothing the ruby scales on the back of her hand soothingly. “Hold still, Dragoness, otherwise we’ll have to start all over again!”

 

The room was silent for a brief second before the light thumps filled the area. The beats were fast, like the fluttering of a little bird. It brought tears to Natsu’s and Peter's eyes. This was going to be _their_ baby, _their_ hatchling. Blindfolds of varying colors began to get wet with the tears being shed in the medical room. “…There it is~!” “Are you recording this, FRIDAY?” “Of course, Mr. Stark.”

 

“Honestly, the life of a tiny creature causes so much emotion? How is it that it can do that?” Loki tried to put up a tough front, but Natsu could hear the tinge of wonder and awe, even a slight hitch in breathing at hearing the heartbeat of the baby.

 

Mornings had been awful for Natsu- she was getting bouts of morning sickness so bad that she started throwing up _fire_. Peter had panicked, but in the end they figured out it was normal for mutants like Natsu- Professor Xavier and the X-Man could attest to that.

 

As soon as the recording was done and everyone had shuffled out, Natsu sniffled and buried her face into Peter’s shirt. “We’re really gonna be parents, huh?” she asked happily, wrapping her wings around herself and Peter. “Yeah, Salamander. We are.”

 

Later that night, Peter sat with his head against Natsu’s belly, letting the fluttering heart of their baby lull him to sleep.

 

** (I’m skipping to the scenes where Natsu goes into labor) **

 

“Peter, can you get me the pan?”

 

Natsu was in her final trimester with the baby due in a week. The Avengers Tower was fully baby-proofed and padded in the most practical and safest ways possible, the nursery was Peter's and Natsu’s room, painted in red, orange, black, and blue, fire-proofed and hammer-proofed and every kinda’ _proofed_ in the world (and the seven others). All the Avengers were scattered about the tower- Thor and Loki were in the common room, Tony in the lab, Steve and Bucky in the training room, Bruce in his room, and Natasha and Clint were… somewhere.

 

“Hun?”

 

“Yeah?” Peter popped his head around the corner, looking at Natsu with concern shining in his doe brown eyes. “Can you please get me the pan?” “Of course, Baby. Sit down.” Natsu huffed, her tail twitching in irritation. “Peter, I’m not crippled, I can make dinner myself.” Peter held the pan over their heads, moving it out of the way when his very pregnant wife tried to retrieve it from her very treasonous husband. “Not crippled, but Pregnant!” “Peter Benjamin Park-!” Natsu was cut off by her own gasp and a grabbing of her swollen stomach. A splashing sound pierced the kitchen and Natsu gripped the counter.

 

“…”

“…”

 

“My water just broke…!”

 

“FRIDAY ACTIVATE PROTOCOL FIREHEART! NOW!”

 

An alarm went out through the tower, blaring the words across every screen “Protocol Fireheart initiated.”

 

“You had a protocol for labor if it came early?!” “Yes, I was nervous one night, okay?!” “GODDAMIT PETER!!!!” a contraction came and made Natsu cry out. All Avengers in the tower came rushing into the room along with Miss Cho. “Peter, get Natsu to MedBay! Pepper, ger everything ready in there!”

 

Tony was flitting around like a worried hummingbird, muttering about early dates and unprepared rooms and hot chocolate-covered pickles with mozzarella sticks-.

 

Nat smacked him upside the head.

 

** ~~~~*/|\\*~~~~ **

 

Twelve hours later, Natsu was screaming so loud fire was spewing from her mouth at random intervals.

 

“You’re doing great, baby!” Peter said, wincing as another bone in his hand broke.

 

“I can see it’s head!” Cho said.

 

“Hear that, Natsie!? She can see it’s head!”

 

“PETER PARKER IF YOU TOUCH ME WITH THAT DICK EVER AGAIN I’LL BURN IT OFF AND FORCE-FEED YOU THE ASKES!!!!”

 

“She doesn’t mean that, Peter! I said the same thing to Tony when we had Rachel!” *A little girl out in a car with Happy Hogan sneezed*

 

“YOU BETTER DAMMWELL BELIEVE I MEAN IT!!!!”

“One more push, Natsu! Come on!”

 

“ ** _AAAAGAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!”_**

 

…

 

The tower was silent before a wail cried out0.

 

“It’s a girl!”

 

** ~~~~*/|\\*~~~~ **

 

“Hey, Hatchling…” Natsu’s face was pale, sweat dripping down her cheeks as tears fell into her hairline. “Does daddy want to cut the umbilical chord?” Peter shakily declined, but when offered to hold his new daughter, he just about jumped across the room to do so.

 

“She’s beautiful, Natsie…” he whispered in awe after the baby was cleaned and wrapped. The bundle of pink wrinkly newborn had more of a copper sheen of hair than Peter's chocolate brown or Natsu’s salmon-pink. Small scales were spattered over her chubby arms and her ears were pointed.

 

“She’s got your red scales, honey. She’s probably a little Dragon just like you…”

 

Natsu managed a smirk through her residual pain and held up a peace sign because it’s Natsu friggin’ Dragneel- childbirth ain’t got nothin’ on her, dammit!

 

“What’s her name?”

 

Peter looked lost before turning his slightly panicked gaze to Natsu who snapped to attention before smiling softly at her husband. “Mary.” Peter jolted before tearing up. “Mary Katrina Parker.” “N-Nats…”

 

Natsu reached out her arms to her family. “Lemme hold her, Web-Head.” Peter moved closer before handing the baby- Mary K. Parker- Off to her mother. “You know I didn’t mean it, right, Honey?” Peter laughed, fragile and watery before he reached over and wrapped his arms around his family. “Yeah. I do. God, I love you both so much, Natsie… _so_ much…!”

 

** ~~~~*\|/*~~~~  **

**_One Day Later_ **

** ~~~~*/|\\*~~~~ **

Peter sat in a rocking chair in the Medical Room. He listened to the monitor and took joy knowing it beat steadily with two heartbeats. Mary had just finished feeding and Natsu was asleep their daughter.

 

The new father leaned forward, tears welling in his eyes. This was his whole world, his _everything_ … he had asked Friday to record what he was about to do, so he could show his daughter every birthday she will ever have, and for every birthday he might not be at- the job of an Avenger was dangerous deadly work, after all. If they hadn’t stopped Thanos, for one… but that just made him all the more thankful that they succeeded…

 

**_My ear upon her belly,_ **

**_I listen to the beat._ **

**_So tiny and so precious,_ **

**_Can’t wait until we meet…_ **

_A flashback of Peter resting his ear against her stomach, now sporting a baby bump. His and Natsu’s smiles were soft and gentle. Natsu was carding her fingers through Peter's brown curly locks while the Web-Slinger was planting kisses over the bulging belly._

**_I’ll hold you and protect you,_ **

**_With my entire being._ **

**_How can a heart have grown so big,_ **

**_For such a little thing?_ **

_Natsu and Peter were standing in a cottage during her second trimester. They were out in the countryside near Homestead, stargazing. A shooting star flies over their heads and Natsu tells Peter top make a wish._

**_It’s been the longest day,_ **

**_And one I won’t forget~_ **

**_The day that we first met,_ **

**_The day that we first met~…_ **

****

_The flashback ends and Peter is seen bending over Mary’s crib, watching his daughter’s face. He looks over at his wife before smiling. Tears make it hard to see, but Peter blinks them away as best he can._

**_When the nurse first called me daddy,_ **

**_And handed you to me…_ **

**_The tears welled up in my eyes,_ **

**_I found it hard to see._ **

****

_Peter bent over and placed a kiss over his daughter’s baby-beanie-covered head._

**_The meeting I had waited for,_ **

**_Finally was here._ **

**_And everything I couldn’t say,_ **

**_Was captured in a tear~…_ **

_Natsu blinked open her eyes to see her husband singing softly to their baby girl. Normally she’d hum along to whatever he was doing, but she stayed silent. Peter needed this. After two father-figured died, one almost doing so, and his mother figure leaving him over his noble duties, Natsu knew he had to do this alone. She let him have what he wanted for now._

**_It’s been the hardest day,_ **

**_And one I won’t forget~._ **

**_The day that we first met,_ **

**_The day that we first met~…_ **

_The Avengers were in the Lab, watching a live recording with teary eyes. Steve and Bucky inched closer to each other, intertwining their fingers. Nat and Clint had soft and teary smiles on their faces as they watched the father of a new life sing to his daughter. Tony and Pepper were snuggled on a stool- not a single person in the room was without a tear in their eyes. Even Hulk was feeling… cry-happy. Bruce gave his other half a gentle mental pat-on-the-back in understanding, telling Hulk ‘it was okay.’_

**_The rhythm of the monitor,_ **

**_A slow and steady beat~._ **

**_The faintest glow,_ **

**_The lights are low,_ **

**_Your mother is asleep~._ **

**_My world is in this room,_ **

**_My world is just us three,_ **

**_There’s no other place that I would rather be~…_ **

_Back with Peter, he had his finger down in Mary’s crib, smiling as his daughter held it in an iron grip with tiny, tiny fingers. She was humming softly, nonsensical sounds and making sucking motions with her mouth._

**_So much I wanna give you,_ **

**_So much I wanna say._ **

**_You’ve changed my life forever,_ **

**_And it’s only been a day…_ **

**_I’ll spend a lifetime loving you,_ **

**_Starting from day one,_ **

**_I can’t believe you’re finally here_ **

**_My everything, Little One~._ **

_Natsu smiles softly as she sang softly along with her husband, reaching out and placing her hand over his. He looked over and smiled lovingly at her, turned his hand over, and intertwined their fingers together._

**_It’s been the greatest day,_ **

**_And one we won’t forget..._ **

**_It’s been the greatest day,_ **

**_The day that we first met~_ **

**_The day that we first met~_ **

**_The day that we first met~_ **

**_The day that we first met~_ **

** ~~~~*\|/*~~~~  **

“You are going to be an amazing father, Peter.”

 

The new family was now sitting all together in a bottom corner of the medical room- Peter using his super strength to hold his wife while she held their daughter. Her wings were wrapped around him and Mary, warm and loving, while Peter had made a small ‘nest-ball’ with his webbing. They all looked perfect. Their tiny baby in between her parents.

 

“I hope so, Natsie…”

“God have mercy on whoever tries to hurt her, because I’ll have none to give." 

“Yeah. I’ll string his ass so high up Avengers Tower with Hulk free-style climbing to rip him apart he'll piss himself before i let Bruce even shift-!”

"P-Pete, I was talking about the baddies like Doc Oc or Toomes…”

“But all men are scum, darling~!”

“Peter, you are so contradictory.”

“You love me anyway, though.”

“No doubt about it, Wolf Spider…”

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I love y'all! SEND ME REQUESTS, PUT REVIEWS! CUZ YOU ARE MY INSPIRATION!!!


End file.
